Technical Field
Aspects of the present disclosure relate to an inkjet printing apparatus having a waste liquid reservoir for storing ink sucked from a recording head.
Related Art
An inkjet printing apparatus which forms an image on a sheet by ejecting ink from nozzles of a recording head is known. Such an inkjet printing apparatus includes a sucking unit in which, in order to remove foreign substances from the nozzles of the recording head, the foreign substances in the nozzles of the recording head are sucked by a pump and are stored in a waste ink reservoir.
In the inkjet printing apparatus, the waste ink reservoir is divided into a fixed waste ink reservoir which is fixedly disposed and a detachable waste ink reservoir which is detachably attachable to the fixed waste ink reservoir. In a state where the detachable waste ink tank is attached to the fixed waste ink reservoir, a fixed waste ink storing body of the fixed waste ink reservoir and a detachable waste ink storing body of the detachable waste ink reservoir contact with each other.